The Captain's daughter
by aireagle92
Summary: Sophie Treville the daughter of the Captain a stubborn and fighting one who many of the musketeers see as kid sister, that need to be save,but she can defend herself. Sophie does have one secret that she guards to herself. her mother is a goddess a certain grey eye one. Follow Sophie on her journey with the musketeers and her own journey will she allow them to know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the BBC Musketeers that is BBC and Alexandre Dumas rights as well I also don't own anything of Percy Jackson that is Rick** **Riordan** **rights not mine but I do own my own characters.**

 _Italic means thoughts, and flashback._

* * *

"Sophie Helene I swear your just as stubborn as your father." Aunt Mary said at her attempt to pull my hair into a neat bun but my auburn hair was not having it.

As well as wearing dark pants and boots, a male shirt, and a dark leather jerkin. It was just how I was a stubborn girl and the daughter of Captain Treville. The captain of the King's Musketeers. The fact after I was born my father care for me the best he could until I was ten and then I was sent to my Aunt's home to be raised to me a proper lady, but it was very evident that I would not be a proper lady but in fact be more of fighter like my father, a true Musketeer.

Much to my aunt's dismay, she tried, god, she tried to turn me into a proper lady with the whole dresses, the hair, and proper stand. Yet it didn't work I would fight back at each and every moment I could, when my aunt wasn't there I would be in the fields running barefoot with my hair in the wind. My Papa simply said that was his daughter. Aunt Mary did in fact gave up trying to turn me into a proper lady.

I started to practice swordsmanship in secret, I knew that many in the city of Lyons would think at a lady practicing swordsmanship would bring shame on her family. The reason why Aunt Mary was trying to pull my hair into a bun, because I would be joining Papa in Paris for a few weeks. I would be travelling by horse back, I would be dressing like a boy to be safe on the roads.

"Are you sure that you want to leave tonight?" Aunt Mary question. "Wouldn't it be far safer for you to leave tomorrow?"

"I will leave tomorrow if it would make you feel better Aunt Mary," I answered back. "It would be good to give Star another day of rest."

"That's a good lass." Aunt Mary replied giving my forehead a kiss.

 **(TL)**

Tomorrow finally came needless to say I was happy to go back to Paris, I miss Father, and the other Musketeers.

"Are you sure that you want to leave today and not tomorrow?" Aunt Mary asked as I put the last of my few things to Star's saddle.

Star was a large mare with a smoky black coloring, I've had Star since she was filly, and Star was one of the foal from one of the Musketeers horse.

"I have a feeling that you don't want to go to Paris?" I question.

"No I don't want you to go to Paris the reason what I will be missing you," Aunt Mary answered pulling me into a hug before pushing me back. "Now let me get one more look at you before I let you go."

I hug her back.

"I will be alright my dear Aunt," I replied back. "I will send word as soon as I get there, Aunt."  
"I know my dear now go," Aunt Mary replied. "Before I try to keep you forever."

I quickly gave my Aunt a kiss on her cheek, before climbing on to Star.

"Goodbye dear Aunt." I said tipping my large hat towards her before giving Star a light kick and her starting to walk away.

As Star walked through the town of Lyons.

"Don't you dare to leave me here Mademoiselle Treville!" I heard a female voice yelled.

I turned to see a young women around my age with long strawberry blonde hair in a long braid. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress. "Hello Mademoiselle Lune." I said back pulling Star to a stop.

"You promise me that you would bring me to Paris with you." She said back.

"It's just for a few weeks Adeline," I siad back. "Then I will be back before you know it."

"But still you promise me." Adeline wailed.

"Ana we will talk about another day." I said back. "I have to go I will send you a message when I get there Adeline, good day."

I tip my hat to her as well before Star started to walk again.

 **(TL)**

I rode fast through one of the forests that would lead me to Paris, as I got closer to Paris. I could see the main gate and new burst of energy go through me.

"Let's go Star." I declared giving her a hard kick. Star went racing through the gate of walled city that was Paris. I pulled my hat low, I didn't want to let the musketeers know it was me as i pulled into the garrison.

"Whoa." I whispered to Star.

"Can I help you?" I heard Aramis voice asked.

"I need to see Captain Treville." I reply with a deep voice.

"What is your business with Captain Treville?" I heard Aramis question.

"I just need to speak with him," I reply with the same deep voice.

I could heard someone heavy footsteps coming towards me from behind. I quickly gripped my dagger, a special dagger that had an engraving of an owl face. A parting gift from them. A giant hand grabbed my own and forced me to show the dragger.

I heard a voice that I knew. "There is only one person that I know who carries through dragger." I heard Porthos voice.

I pulled at the grip. "Let go." I growled.

"Sophie," I heard Aramis said. "You might as well give up the act."

I looked up to face Aramis, warm chocolate met stormy grey.

"Yet it is so fun to do so." I reply pushing myself up in the saddle. I could see Aramis was the same but his beard had grown. He was wearing brown leather pants that had brown suspenders with a large white shirt and brown boots. That true smile was there which made me smile as well.

"Let's get down so we came get a look at you," I heard Porthos voice.I easily flipped my leg over and hopped off Star. My shoulders were pushed back and I came face to face with Porthos. He tower over me but he always did. His hair was short with small tuffs of curly hair and his own nut brown eyes were shining, his beard was trimmed. He was wearing black pants with his white shirt under a dark leather vest. "You've grown."

"You mean she has grown far more lovely Porthos." Aramis added.

"Aramis please," I begged feeling the heat coming to my cheeks. "Stop it."

"Why should I when our young Sophie has grown quite beautiful." Aramis reply.

"It's good to see you again," Porthos added pulling me into a tight hug and then let me go. Only to get pulled into another hug by Aramis.

"Your father is going to be happy for you." He said. "Just waited until he see how lovely you have become."

"Thank you." I reply.

I heard the sound of more horses coming towards us.

"That must be you're father." Porthos said.

"I say we surprised him?" I suggested with a smirk coming across my face.

"Now there the Sophie that I know and love." Porthos declaimed.

I grabbed Star's reins and lead her to the stables, she was happily to put in a stable with fresh water and hay. I bustled to take off Star's saddle and reins.

"Get a rest, Star you deserved it girl." I said giving her a pat on the back.

I walked back from the stables, to see the others riders had dismount. I was able to get a glance of Papa. He was the same man and time was kind to him. He still had the same clear blue eyes but it look like his hair had gone grey but he was in tan leather outfit and lighter tan pants and black boots as well as the blue cloak at I still love and that dark brown hat.

"Porthos, Aramis?" Papa question

"Yes Captain?" Aramis question.

"Have any one arrived today?" He asked.

"No one that I can think of captain Treville." Porthos reply.

"Why do I find that very hard to believe?" I heard a voice that I love to hear.

I move closer to the wall of the stable that overlook the courtyard. I quickly ducked down, I could feel, Athos's blue eyes face in my direction.

"Don't move." I muttered to myself. I move hurriedly to the side of stall that help to hold the stables up.

"So you claimed that no one arrived today then why is there a horse in the stall?" I heard Athos's question.

I pushed myself down more, as well as getting ready to run if needed be. I made a quick scan of the stable seeing if I could find anything I could use to hide more completely. Sadly it was not the case.

"It's just a horse Athos." I heard Aramis reply.

"I don't think so," I heard Athos remarked. "That horse is an animal that I know quickly well."

"Athos there are horses that the same." Porthos criticized. "Like Sophie horse."

I heard a small yelp. I then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards us. I hold my breath and gripped my dagger, ready to fight. The boots came into view, black leather boots. I didn't wanted to look up but I forced myself to do so, to meet beautiful ice blue eyes. That moment lasted for about a half second before I have a sword at my neck. I reacted with my dagger pushing against the sword giving me that second I needed to get out of that jam and was able to defend myself with my sword.

I held it in front of me.

"OnGuard monsieur." I announce keeping the sword at the ready.

"What was your business in the stables of the King musketeers garrison?" Athos question holding his own sword at the ready.

"That happen to not be any of your business monsieur Athos." I argued back.

I saw how Athos was also the same his ice blue eyes were watching and trying to figure out how the best way to default me. He was in his all dark leather doublet, I could see the flor da lee covering. His pants were the same color with still large black boots. He had a brown belt that was holding his purse and guns. His hat and blue cloak. His dark wavy hair and not a lot facial hair. I could see his dark brown gloves holding his sword.

"Might I inquiry how do you know my name?" Athos question.

"I'm in shock that the monsieur Athos would forget me." I retorted.

I slide my sword to tap his, in which Athos started to push back. In which I started to sword fight with Athos. He easily started to fight back. Back and forth we wouldn't give an inch, until we both out of breath and we both had the others sword at our throats

"You might as well give up the disguise mademoiselle Sophie," Athos stated. "I know your style of fighting."

"I would watch it monsieur Athos," I pointed out with a smirk going across my face.

I pulled my sword away and Athos followed my lead. I put my sword back and pulled off my hat, to reveal myself. A mass of long wavy auburn hair coming free from a braid. Dark grey eyes were shining bright and a smirk across my face.

"Sophie Helene Treville!" I heard Papa shout causing me to look at him, my smirk started to disappeared and fear shine through my eyes. "Get over here this instant and give your father a hug."

Happiness suddenly came shining through my eyes.

"Good day monsieur Athos." I muse and gave my head a small bow to him before heading towards Papa and was pulled into a tight hug.

I was home at last and I was happy to be here.

* * *

 **Okay did you like it or hate please tell me, but that the end of chapter one more is coming so stay tune.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the BBC Musketeers that is BBC and Alexandre Dumas rights as well I also don't own anything of Percy Jackson that is Rick** **Riordan** **rights not mine but I do own my own characters.**

 _Italic means thoughts, and flashback._

Lisamarie19, Middle earth musketeers, and silverwolf12 thanks for the alert add. Middle earth musketeers thanks for the favorite add.

For the guest review thank you. the set is 1630's France.

* * *

Two days had passed since arrival to the garrison. Athos was still annoyed at me for fighting with him, Aramis and Porthos were than happy to bring me to a Traven to drink ourselves silly. Athos came begrudged to keep us in control from anything bad.

"So Sophie had you met anyone to hold a heart too?" Aramis asked.

"Please Aramis leave it alone." I moaned putting my head down in shocked that Aramis would bring it up.

"But is there Sophie?" Aramis question.

"No." I reply. "Truly I haven't."

"That's good," He said. "He would have to get pass us."

"Please stop." I muttered wanting to hide from them. Aramis was still smirking at me but I could feel Porthos massive hand on my shoulder. "Do relax Lena I can control Aramis." He joked.

"Last call!" The Bar keeper called.

"Let's get you back to the garrison." Porthos said.

"But Porthos," I muttered a bit tipsy. "I'm fine."

"Nope let's go." Porthos reply standing up and grabbing me partly dragging and partly leading me out of the bar.

"Porthos let me go," I cried pulling away. "I'm fine."

"Nope." Porthos reply and he threw me over his shoulder and when back to walking me.

"I'm flying." I joked.

"You're clearly drunk." Porthos joked back.

"Of course I am Porthos," I giggled. "You let me drink."

Porthos just laughed and kept walking until we reached the Garrison.

"Time for bed for you Lena." Porthos reply.

"Thank you Porthos." I giggled and stood my tiptoes and gave Porthos a kiss on the cheek.

"Think nothing of it Lena." Porthos said messing up my hair.

 **(TL)**

The morning light was streaking through the window, causing me to roll to my other side. I pushed myself from the bed my hair was in my face. I pushed the hair out of my face and looked to see I was this in the outfit from the night. I stood up from the bed and pulled my hair into a quick but tight braid. I looked down to see I was still in my clothes from last night. I gave them a quick pulled and made them look better and left the bedroom in favor for the courtyard but it was quiet too quiet for me. I found from cook that Papa was in Versailles meeting with the King while the others were on a mission. That is when I decided to meet with Constance Bonacieux who I hadn't seen since I left at age ten I made sure that looked aright before making the journey to the Bonacieux home. I knew that Constance would be happy to see me but I didn't think that her husband would be happy. I didn't like the man I found him rude and mean. He couldn't understand my love for wearing pants and men shirts. I still remember when I met Constance.

 **(Flash Back)**

 _I couldn't find Aramis or Porthos and it was Market Day meaning it was pure chaos I was six both Athos and Papa were busy. People were yelling and calling. I just wanted to go back to the Garrison but I could not find my way._

 _"Come here pretty girl." I heard a voice I turn to face a scary looking man that reminded me of a rat._

 _"No." I cried and ran through the Market. I ran for a while before I was grabbed forcefully from behind. I yelped in pain and try to pull away. "No!" I cried. "Let me go!"_

 _"You be quiet you little piece of crap." The rat man ordered. "You will get me a good piece of money for someone so pretty."_

 _"No, let me go!" I yelled._

 _The sound of flesh hit flesh caused me to cry out and felt my warm cheek. Tears were pooling in my eyes._

 _"Oh thank goodness," I heard a woman called coming to my side. "You found my daughter thank you so much sir." She gripped my free hand._

 _"How do you know she is your daughter?" The rat man asked._

 _"Mama." I said happily hugging her tightly._

 _The rat man let me go and backed away. I waited until he was gone that then I let the woman go. "Thank you so much."_

 _"No problem my dear," She reply. "Did you lose your mother?"_

 _"I lost my Uncles ma'am." I answered._

 _"Should we find them," She suggested._

 _"Please Miss." I said._

 _"It's Constance Bonacieux." She said._

 _"I'm Sophie Treville thank you for saving me from the bad man." I reply._

 _"Think nothing about it." She responded with a smile. "Where did you see your uncles last?"_

 _"I think this way," I answered pointing towards the center of the Market. She gave a small smile and walked with me through the crowd until I caught sight of Porthos' bandana. "This way Miss. Constance I see Uncle Porthos."_

 _I dragged her with me through the crows until I was in eye shot. Aramis caught sight of me that worried look on his face disappeared. Porthos turned to see me._

 _"Sophie get over here now!" Porthos ordered._

 _"Thank you again Miss. Constance." I said letting her hand go before running to Aramis's open arms._

 **(End Of FB** )

From that point on Constance became part of my family and I would visit her when I could. I knew that she would be in for a shock. I knocked on the door and a maid opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I was wondering if Mrs. Bonacieux was in?" I questioned.

"Yes the Mistress in in," The maid said. "What is your business with the Mistress?"

"I was hoping to visit her I'm an old friend." I answered.

"Mary who is at the door?" I heard Constance's voice asked.

Mary didn't answer but I heard Constance's footsteps she came to the door and looked at me, I looked back she looked the same. A massive smile came across her face.

"It's alright Mary I will handle this," She said and waved her off. She pulled me into a tight hug and then pushed me back. "Come inside and let me get a look at you."

"Yes Ma'am." I reply and followed her in.

"You have grown," She said with a gentle smile causing me to smile back. "I see you still favor wearing men's clothes."

"It's not a problem Constance, I favor then more because there are comfortable for me." I responded following her into the kitchen.

She just smiled at me. "Now sit down."

"Yes Ma'am." I reply and pulled a chair out and sat down. "You seem to be good."

"Of course I am." She said putting a bowl of bread and cheese by me. "We need to be quiet I have someone sleeping in the spare room."

"Can I asked is the person alight?" I question.

"He passed out in front of me after he kissed me." Constance said.

"Are you serious?" I question with a slight giggled in my voice.

"Oh, hush you." Constance joked giving me a gently hit with a towel.

"I knew you were a beauty Constance." I joked back.

"Oh, behave you," Constance joke. "I'm going to just check on him."

I heard sound.

"At my husband house." I heard Constance annoyed.

I heard the bed move.

"I had an appointment with the Musketeer…" followed by the sound of someone hitting the chandelier. "Athos."

"I know him," I heard Constance said. "He is a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly." The guest said.

"You can barely walk." I heard Constance reason.

"It's my problem." He said back. "Only tell me the way to the Musketeers Garrison or not."

"You're in no shape to fight." Constance said. "If that what you're thinking of. I have three older brothers I know that look in a man's eye."

"With respect that none of your business."the guest said

"You made it my business when you fell at my feet." Constance responded

"You're a beautiful women I should your used to it." The guest reply.

"I should have just left you in the gutter," Constance jeer

I heard the sound of footsteps and a sword being picked up.

"My apologize," He reply. "I'm not always so ill manners Might I inquiry of the name of my savoir."

"Bonacieux, Constance Bonacieux Monsieur." Constance answered

"Athos killed my father Constance." He reply "That is why I must face him. I'm D'Artagnan please think kindly of my name if you think of it all."

I froze knowing that didn't happened but I couldn't fight this guy in a weakened state. A young man with warm cognac brown eyes he had tan skin that remind me of a sunset, he was very tall and skinny but I could tell he had muscle. He had shoulder length black hair he bow his hand and walked out. Constance walked out quickly.

"So that was your guest?" I questioned. "He seems nice. You do realized that Athos didn't do it."

"We need go after him," Constance said quickly. "He going to get himself killed."

"I heard," I reply. "In his weakened state he wouldn't be a threat to Athos but him going to get himself killed, let's go." I said standing up and ran with Constance,

We found Athos, Porthos, and Aramis having a sword on the man neck who was laying on the stairs.

"Stop Fighting!" Constance yelled as we came through the arch way. "All of you! Is three against one fair?"

"We weren't going to kill him." Athos said turning towards us and pulling his sword away.

"Were we?" Porthos question pulling his own sword back looking over his shoulder and nodded his head in my direction. "

"Next time let's know." Aramis said pulling his sword off.

"Madam Bonacieux what are you doing here?" Athos asked looking at us as Constance march over with me walked behind her.

"I follow him because I knew he was going to do something stupid." Constance marching over to D'Artagnan."

"I don't need a women to protect me."

"Don't say another word." Constance ordered turning towards us. "If only men would think instead of fight then there might be better one left."

"Him I'm not sure of," Aramis said. "Her I like."

"What is going on?" I heard Porthos question I looked to see Papa and few other musketeers coming towards us.

"Never mind did you find corona?" Papa asked.

"He never made it to the monastery." Athos answered. "Give us 20 men and we will search the road."

"Athos," Papa said waving in some red guard. "I'm sorry these men have come to arrest you," Aramis, Porthos and myself all grip our sword tightly "To appeared in front of the King charge with robbery and murder I promise there would be no trouble." We released our grips and Athos handed over his sword.

"Im not the man you're looking for." Athos said to D'Artagnan before walking to the Red Guard.

"Then why did my father name you before he died." D'Artagnan question as he walked towards us.

"I don't know." Athos answered as there walked away.

I stood frozen to the ground.

* * *

 **Okay that end of chapter 2 more is coming please tell me what you think but please use constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the BBC Musketeers that is BBC and Alexandre Dumas rights as well I also don't own anything of Percy Jackson that is Rick Riordan rights not mine but I do own my own characters.**

 _Italic means thoughts and flashback._

* * *

I was in shock. There is no way that Athos would do these things more than likely the Cardinal had a hand in this, but I couldn't prove it.

"Sophie stop pacing," Cook ordered.

"Sorry, it's habitat when I'm thinking Cook," I reply forcing myself to stop.

"Sit down and breathe," Cook said tapping the wooden branch. I sat down Cook gave me a smile and let me be. I catch looking over the fact of the arrests and it didn't add up. Athos wouldn't do this, maybe it was the fact I have a small crush on him. When Aramis and Porthos came back with a sorrowful look meaning it didn't end well.

"What happened?" I question no response. "What happened?"

"He is supposed to be killed at dawn," Porthos answered.

"Maybe D'Artagnan will be able to help?" I suggested.

I followed after Porthos and Aramis to Constance's home. I waited outside because I had a feeling that her husband was there. I waited a good ten minutes before Aramis, Porthos, and D'artagnan came out

"Saddle up," Porthos ordered to me. Which took a total of five minutes. We rode through the snow covered roads, I was happy that my cloak was a tight button to me. We rode until we reached the inn where D'Artagnan father died. The owner of Inn showed where the supposed musketeer was buried. We looked at the body after UN digging them.

"He's no Musketeer," Porthos said looking at him.

"Look at his clothes," D'Artagnan said. "There are two bullet holes."

"So?" Aramis question.

"I only fired once," D'Artagnan said.

Porthos gave me a look but climbed into the grave open the shirt to show one wound. "This is the shot that killed him," He said before looking at the other stop to show nothing. "And this hole doesn't match any wound."

"It means he wasn't wearing the uniform when it was fired," Aramis said.

"But someone else was," Porthos added. "Cornet." Aramis helped pulled Porthos out of the grave. "Those Musketeers didn't disappear, they were attacked." As we walked back to our horses and headed back.

"This means that Athos couldn't be there right?" I question.

"It would seem that way," Aramis said. "But we still need to prove it."

"We will," I reply. "Have faith."

We kept riding the woods going through a trail covered with trees on each side.

"If I was planning an ambush I would do it here!" Porthos called.

"Plenty of covers, good slight line, Cornet wouldn't have expectant a thing."

I noticed all the crows.

"Over there," Aramis said towards our left. I hopped off my horse with the others. I followed the others to the find the bodies of Cornet and his men. I bit back a cry seeing the crows picking at them.

"Sophie stay back," Porthos said pushing me behind him.

"Porthos I can handle it," I responded fighting with him.

Porthos let me go and let me the bodies as we got closer shooing the crows away. Aramis lean down and look at a body.

"Cornet," He said sadly.

Porthos anger was screaming out as we left the bodies.

"They shot them like animals!" Porthos roared. "And then stripped them from their uniforms!"

"D'Artagnan these men's that did this killed your father as well," Aramis said walking towards him. "If you want justice then help we find them and clear Athos' name."

I pulled at star stable, making sure it was still good.

"Was Cornet carrying Spanish gold?" Porthos question as he reached into his purse. "You can go a year in Paris and not see a Spanish doubloon," He pulled a coin out and put in his hand. "That makes two in a week."

"Where did you get that?" D'Artagnan question.

"I won it," Porthos said walking back towards his horse. "In a card game with a red guard."

 **(TL)**

The ride back was uneventful, we waited for Porthos to bring the Red Guard in the barn. I stood leaning against a standing beam. Porthos brought him in cover in a bag and pulled it off. I could see the Red Guard with long greasy hair and very pale skin tone and easily tied him to a beam of the barn.

Dujon looked terrified at Porthos and Aramis, I lean against the beam still, watching until Dujon say and I could see the fear froze him to the stop.

"Time to pay the reckoning for Cornet," Aramis said.

"And I bet He's going to say I have no idea what you're talking about." Porthos reply.

The Red Guard shook his head.

"Then we will have to hurt him." Aramis reply.

"At which point he'll suddenly remembered he killed him," Porthos said. They looked at each other. "Why wait? Let's hurt him now."

"It could go like that or we can skip to the confessing part," Aramis said. "It could save time, and you pain…a lot of pain."

"I was just following orders." Dujon reasoned.

"He was just following orders," Porthos repeated to Aramis.

"We'd better let him go, then," Aramis stated.

Dujon sighed believing them before Porthos grabbing him up tightly.

"I… I can't tell you! They'll kill me!" Dujon yelled.

"No need for that now we're not brutes," Aramis ordered pulling them apart. "We'll just shoot him."

Porthos and I both shared a smirked as Aramis when to get his musket.

"What? No, listen, you can't, please…" Dujon pleaded looking at D'Artagnan and me. "Don't let them…"

D'Artagnan didn't do anything, just let me smirk.

Porthos smirked as Aramis came back.

"You know. People say I'm quite good with these." Aramis started returning with his musket in hand.

"Good?" Porthos laughed. "He's the best, he so modest." Making sure Dujon's wrists were tied around the beam.

"But…" Aramis added. "The musket isn't the most relievable weapon. From 100 yards. I'll probably miss as often as I hit." He handed the weapon in one arm and poured a little bit of gunpowder down the barrel. "From 50, well. I rarely miss. But from 10? It's just a matter of, which vital organ do I choose to hit first?"

"No, no, no, please," Dujon started trying to get away. "Listen, listen…"

"Heart?" Porthos question.

"Too Swift," Aramis replied. "The Liver, perhaps," Porthos laughed, causing me a show off a smirk. "Or a stomach shot." Aramis was pushing the bullet down. "Death is inevitable, but you'll bleed for hours first."

"You can't," Dejon stated. "This is murder."

"Well, we won't tell, if you won't," Porthos stated.

Aramis brought the gun to his eye and blow the fire off the rope and clicked.

"Bang," Porthos add into Dujon causing him to jump.

"Oh!" Aramis called, making Porthos laugh as Aramis pulled the ball out. "I forgot the ball!" He laughed as he threw and caught the ball. "This time…" he brought the ball to the gun.

"It was captain Gaudet," Dujon shouted.

"Of the red guards?" Porthos question.

"He told us to do it," Dujon stated, "He said he wanted a few men for a special mission something unofficial an ambush to steal the King's letters. But Gaudet went mad. He killed them all. None of us knew it would be murder."

"You took this from Cornet?" Porthos question holding up the Spanish gold.

"His saddle bags were full of Spanish gold," Dujon added. "Gaudet said we could share it between us. I just…"

D'Artagnan pushed Dujon into the wooden beam. "Who murdered my father?" He demanded. "Who?"

"Gaudet," Dujon stated. "It was Gaudet." Porthos pulled D'Artagnan away from him. "He did it to blacken Athos's name. I'm not like him. I'm not a killer. I'm a soldier, like you."

Porthos grabbed Dujon neck and pushed him up, causing Dujon to gasp for air.

"Where is Gaudet now?" Aramis question.

"He's camped in the old ruins, outside the city gates." Dujon gasped out. "I'll show you where, just don't kill me."

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Aramis question.

 **(TL)**

We crawled up a hill with the direction of Dujon. The night was coming fast with snow on the ground.

"Gaudet keeps his camp well-guarded," Dujon stated. "You'll never surprise him."

"Shut up!" Porthos ordered with a swift elbow to the chest.

"The bridge is the only way in and out," Aramis stated. "There's too many of them for a frontal assault. I could take a couple of them out from here."

"No, by the time you've reloaded," Porthos replied. "The rest will be long gone. Now, if we're going to capture Gaudet alive and get back those uniforms, it'll have to be by stealth. We need a distraction, something they'd never expect."

Porthos shot me a look.

"No away in god," I argued. "No!"

"Sophie," Aramis reason. "There wouldn't see you coming."

"No true the red guards knows about me," I discussed. "Need I remind you about time I nearly killed a red guard."

"I forgot about that," Porthos muttered.

"I know something that might work," D'Artagnan announced as he rolled a bit back from the hill.

The fact that Constance was walking those the guard on the bridge dressed as a lady of the night, I already knew that she was not happy and I had a feeling that D'Artagnan would pay for that later.

"What do you want?" The guard question raising his gun to fire.

"50 sous and I'll take you to heaven," Constance answered attempting to be a native at this.

"Are you one of those religious nutcases?" The guard asked.

"It was a metaphor," Constance replied. "Never mind. You can do whatever you like," She walked closer to him. "I'm all yours. Clear enough?"

"Yeah," The guard said. "Five sous?"

"Five!" Constance growled.

"All right, 10, but that's it." The guard replied.

"Fine!" Constance huffed right Porthos grabbed the guard from the back and chocked him out but pushed him back on Constance as another guard walked by.

"Oh!" He called with a laugh. "Oi, my turn next!"

He waited and then pulled the body off and used as a shield.

"Excuse me," he said walking pass.

"Ten sous?" Aramis question as he walked passed. "Shame on you."

"Thank you, Constance, for helping," I added running after Porthos and Aramis.

I watched out of the corner of my eye to see D'Artagnan and Constance flirted a bit.

Guns at the ready for all of us as we found a hideout.

"There he is," Aramis whispered. "That's Gaudet over there."

"He thinks no-one can touch him," Porthos added.

"Shall we prove that wrong?" I question.

"Wait for my signal," Aramis ordered. "Surprise is everything."

That wasn't going to happen because D'Artagnan ran out.

"Gaudet!" He yelled.

"Surprise would have been everything!" Aramis shouted as gun shots went off.

"He is going to get us killed," I swore as I ran out shooting, hearing and feeling the fire and power of the guns.

The guns became unless rather quick. The weight of them became useful into knocking a few red guards out with the sounds of metal hitting the head with a loud thud. I ducked down grabbing a Red Guard musket and crashed behind a rocky ruined wall. I prepared the musket, looking around only to jerk back dodging a musket ball that got lodged in another wall. I stood up and shot back taking down another red guard. I dropped the gun and pulled out my sword with a sheath and marched out to fight. Being thrown right into the fight with two red guards. Pushing back one of the guards with a well time kick causing a clack of metal hitting metal, forcing me to para with the red guard. Out of my peripheral vision to the other Red Guard was rushing at me. My mind was rushing with adrenaline I did the most logical thing I slammed my free fist into the red guards face making a loud crank and the guard screaming in pain causing him to drop down. I pulled the sword at the Red Guard's neck.

"I would give up," I stated.

"I will never give up to a girl." The Guard growled.

"Oh do shut it." I ordered and punched him in the face to the ground.

I smirked looking at Aramis and Porthos not being hurt. I turned to see D'Artagnan was winning against Gaudet and managed to get him on the ground and was about to kill him.

"D'Artgnan!" Aramis screamed. "We need him alive!"

"Death in combat," D'Artgnan growled. "Is too honorable for you. I'd rather see you hang." He pulled the swords off Gaudet's neck.

Porthos scared most of the red guards to back off, as he walked closer.

"D'Artagnan!" Aramis shouted as Gaudet came at him with a dagger. Making D'Artagnan stab Gaudet in the chest in part killing him.

"Does that mean that we can safe Athos?" I question aloud seeing the death body of Gaudet.

Porthos gave a whistle causing Aramis and myself to look up to face him.

"The Stolen uniforms," Porthos informed holding up a piece. "They're all here."

"With Dujon's confession, that's all the proof we need," Aramis stated walking towards Porthos.

I followed him to see one of the many shoulder guards. I watched out of the corner of my eye to see D'Artagnan give Constance his cloak. I had a feeling that Lady Aphrodite was playing with this.

"I killed him." I heard Constance stated.

"You saved my life." I heard D'Artagnan replied as he was buttoning the cloak shut they safe a loving look.

"Take me home," Constance stated. "My husband will be back soon."

"I just hoping that we will make it save Athos," I muttered.

"We will," Aramis stated.

 **(TL)**

We raced back to save Athos's live.

"Take aim!" I heard as we ran through the fort.

"Come on, shoot, damn you!" I heard Athos ordered.

"Hold your fire!" Aramis yelled. "If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to die. Your release signed by the King." He held up the pardon. I released the breath that I was holding. My hat was pulled down covering a massive amount of my face hiding the guard view of me. I stood by the stairs with D'Artagnan, I watched as Athos took a breath himself.

"Get these chains off him," Aramis ordered.

"I thought I'd finally shaken you three off," Athos stated causing a smirk to appear on my face and a chuckle from Porthos.

"Oh, believe me, there are easier ways," Porthos replied.

Athos gave me a simple nodded in which I returned. Needless we ended in a Traven drinking.

"You come to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life," Aramis stated. "After a few drinks, I'm sure he'll appreciate the irony."

Athos was drinking by himself which was normal for him.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" D'Artagnan question.

"Ah, woman trouble," Porthos replied.

"There was someone special once she died," Aramis added. "That's all he ever said."

"He doesn't like to talk about it much," I added.

"I'd better stay behind," Porthos stated. "He'll need someone to carry him home."

Aramis stood up. "Do you need somewhere to stay?" he questions to D'Artagnan.

"No, I have a place," D'Artagnan replied.

"In the arms of Madame Bonacieux?" Aramis teased as he pulled his hat on.

"She's a married woman," D'Artagnan replied.

We all chuckled.

"You really are from Gascony, aren't you?" Aramis question.

"Besides, there's someone else," D'Artagnan added. "A woman I've only met once. The most beautiful I've ever seen. We have unfinished business."

"She sounds lively." Porthos added.

Causing me to laugh.

"You have no idea." D'Artagnan laughed and took a sip of wine.

"Come along Sophie let's get you back to the garrison," Aramis stated.

"Aramis I came walk back by myself," I replied.

"Humor me if you would," Aramis responded.

"Fine," I groaned standing up. "Please don't drink yourselves silly."

"No promises." Porthos laughed.

I walked with Aramis to the door.

"Athos?" He question.

Athos just nodded at us as we walked out.

"You do know that I can walk by myself back," I stated.

"And have me worry the whole night," Aramis replied. "No thank you."

"I get it you worry about me," I replied. "But I can handle myself."

"Sophie you're very much like my younger sister and I need to protect you," Aramis added. "And even though I know that you can protect yourself."

"Thank you Aramis," I said looking at him. "I see you as a big brother or, at least, a good uncle."

* * *

 **Okay, that end of chapter 3 more is coming please tell me what you think but please use Constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the BBC Musketeers that is BBC and Alexandre Dumas rights as well I also don't own anything of Percy Jackson that is Rick Riordan rights not mine but I do own my own characters.**

 _Italic means thoughts, flashback, and Dream P.O.V._

 _*Owl speaks*_

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I question as we stood on a road with snow covering the ground and trees. We were waiting for the duel to start.

The other fighter came, making all of us to stand up and had Aramis give the pre-talk to D'Artagnan.

"What's the vital thing to remember in a duel?" He question.

"Honor?" D'Artagnan question.

Porthos slap him in the back of the head.

"Not getting killed, right?" Porthos said. "Biting, kicking, gouging, it's all good."

"I was raised to fight like a gentleman," D'Artagnan replied.

"Were you raised to die young?" Aramis asked.

"You don't have to do this," Athos whispered. "It's Musketeer business."

"I can handle it," D'Artagnan started and gave Athos his glove.

Athos took it and walked until he was in the middle and drop the glove. Right as the other guy attacked D'Artagnan, with the sound of metal meeting metal. D'Artagnan was quick to lose his dagger but he kept fighting mangling to get a kick in the other guy private.

"I taught him that move." Porthos laughed.

The duel was more metal and flesh on flesh punches and kicking within the end of D'Artagnan winning with flipping the sword away. He pushed him away.

"Lay down your weapons!" We heard a red guard.

"Red guards," Porthos stated.

"Red Guards!" Aramis yelled. "Sophie goes now, we will catch up."

"But…" I started.

"Now!" Athos ordered.

I ran fast as fast as possible, I didn't look back. I was looking ahead and mangled to find somewhere safe to hide until I was grabbed I started to fight to get free.

"Lena, it's us." I heard Porthos voice making me relax.

 **(TL)**

Sitting in Papa's office hearing him verbally abused Porthos, Aramis, and Athos. Silently preparing myself to get my own yelling.

"You all knew the penalty for dueling, but you let D'Artagnan go ahead!" I heard him yelled. "Regardless. Did any of you think at all? Dismissed!"

More fear and terrible came to my heart,

"What would papa do send me home?" I thought as I heard the heavy boot steps.

"Sophie Helene Treville!" Papa yelled. "What we're you thinking and how did you do think that was a good idea!"

"I'm sorry Papa," I whispered.

As the wooden door was slammed shut with the entered of Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. Is when I took a breath and relax.

"D'Artagnan was taken to the Chatelet at 10:00 this morning," Papa said. "He's awaiting execution, at his Majesty's pleasure. Congratulations! You had me Convinced. And I knew the whole thing was a charade."

"We certainly fooled the rest of the men," Aramis said. "They hate us."

"They think we betrayed a friend," Porthos added. "It makes me sick."

"Provoking a duel was a brilliant idea," Papa said. "That Sophie thought of."

I nodded at that. Porthos put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course, Sophie would think this," He said. "With that massive mind of hers."

"Thanks, Porthos," I replied.

"The world had to believe D'Artagnan's arrest was genuine," Papa said.

"I still think one of us should have done it." Athos retorted.

"Vadim would never trust a King's Musketeer," Papa pointed out. "It had to be someone he didn't know."

"He's a Gascony farm boy, promising but raw. There's too much at stake." Athos replied.

"Well, he has to prove himself some time, so why not now?" Papa inquired.

"Well, I think he can do it, and I'm a pretty good judge of character," Porthos added.

Aramis laughed at the comment. "You're a terrible judge of character especially when you're sober," He said.

"Vadim stole enough gunpowder to start a small war," Papa added. "Where is it? What was he planning? Where are his men? If D'Artagnan can bring us the answers, then his life is worth the risk. Tomorrow is Good Friday, the Queen pardons a few deserving prisoners at this time every year. I've put all on her guard detail you can check on him then."

"Of course Captain," Athos said.

"You all can go apart, you Sophie." Papa declaimed.

"We will do outside if you went us, Sophie." Aramis offered.

Shooting them a smile as there walked out pulling the door shut.

"What do you need Papa?" I question.

"The Queen is looking for a new lady-in-waiting and I was thinking of you Sophie," Papa stated.

"Papa?" I question. "Must we bring this up at a time like this?"

"Sophie I'm just thinking what might be the best for you," Papa replied.

"Could we please talk about this another day," I offered. "Or at least after this situation."

"Fine," Papa stated.

I stood up and kiss his forehead.

"Thank you, Papa," I replied before heading out of his office.

 **(TL)**

"Captain Treville!" I heard Bonacieux and I groaned. "The material for your new cape," I was watching from the upstairs canopy. I looked down to see him with his short black hair and wearing all black with just a piece of white. Wearing a pants and guy shirt with a black leather vest and black boots. I could also see Constance and I smiled. She had a long pale blue skirt with a dark purple vest and tan hat. With their page boy. "A beautiful piece of cloth." I watched as Papa touch it. "I was not surprised to hear of D'Artagnan's arrest." I heard as Papa and Bonacieux. I bit my tongue from telling him to the piece of crap. "Always struck me as the criminal type."

"Is that so?" Papa question.

"Yes, I hope they hang him," He replied. "Even though I myself will suffer for it. He still owes me a month's rent."

"Your self-sacrifice in the name of justice does you credit, Monsieur," Papa said.

I bit my tongue harder.

"Hello, Monsieur Bonacieux." I acknowledge.

There both look at me.

Papa just nodded me.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Treville," He said.

"Please excuse me." I added walking pass both of them and headed down to talk with Constance.

"A beautiful morning," I heard Aramis said causing me to look. "Madame Bonacieux."

"I doubt if it looks so good from inside the Chatelet prison," Constance replied as I walked down the final stairs.

"You've heard about D'Artagnan?" Athos question as him and Porthos came over.

"You know, these stories can be greatly exaggerated," Porthos added.

"Really?" Constance question.

"Mmm." Porthos hummed.

"I was told you led him into danger and then abandoned him," Constance stated.

"That one's about right," Porthos stated.

"He's your friend. What are you going to do about it?" Constance question.

"We've been getting along well," Aramis stated. "But I wouldn't say friends, exactly." As he was about to take a bit of a biscuit is when Constance slap him.

Causing me to laugh, and cover my mouth with my hand.

"He trusted you!" She screamed.

Right as Bonacieux raced down the stairs.

"My most humble apologies, sir!" He called. "I can't think what came over her."

"Your wife's actions were fully justified," Aramis started pulling off his hat. "It is I who should apologize," Bonacieux grabbed Constance hand putting his hat on and dragged Constance out. Aramis grabbed his jaw. "God I love that in a woman."

"What?" Porthos question. "Passion?"

"Violence." He laughed.

"Really Aramis?" I question. "I give up on you." I started to walk back to the stairs.

"Now why do you give up on me Sophie?" Aramis question.

"You were egging her on," I replied. "And you derived it, and did you hear how he said what came over her she has a name you idiot."

"So you not mad at me you're madder at him?" Porthos question.

"Yes," I replied. "Do be safe when you go to the prison pass on my greeting to D'Artagnan."

"We will." I heard Porthos responded.

 **(TL)**

With Papa and the others out on the queen duty. It meant that I would be able to offer a small offering to a mother. Being the demigod daughter of the goddesses Athena. If anyone apart from Papa to find out I would be called a hectic and be burned at the stake, or be called a witch and the same thing. That is why I did this in secret, I pulled out a piece of amazing cheese. I when to the fireplace which was brightly lid.

"Please offer this small offer Mother," I whispered throwing the cheese into the fire. The flame happily took the cheese melting it fast. "Please keep them safe and sound."

As the cheese melt and disappeared into ashes. I smile feeling that I had please Mother.

 **(TL)**

"They did what!" I screamed after hearing what happen.

"Breath, Lena," Porthos ordered patting my back to calm me down.

"Vadim is now free and still we are no idea what he is planning," Papa stated.

"What is he planning?" I question aloud. "I need to figure this out."

"Sophie don't burn yourself out," Papa stated.

"I can figure it out," I muttered. "Let me think."

"Of course Lena." Papa humor me.

"How much gunpowder did he take again?" I question.

"Enough for a small war," Papa stated.

"That could mean possible reasons," I replied. "War? Or possibly a riot? Or something completely different."

"You will get it, Lena," Papa said. "Breath and think."

"I will Papa," I replied.

"Hopefully, your mother's wisdom will come," Papa stated.

"Yes hopefully," I replied.

Night had come and I was still not wearing closer to what Vadim planning. I kept looking at the night sky trying to plot the ideas. When Constance came through the doors.

"Constance what is wrong?" I question running down the stairs.

"Where is Athos?" She question. "D'Artagnan is in my home and had information."

"Come along," I replied. "I know where they all are." I brought her over to where the three of them are eating.

"We have to go this is important," I stated. "D'Artagnan has information."

We all somehow got into the house without any of us being seen.

"Vadim plans to murder the King and Queen," D'Artagnan stated. "Some fantasy of a peasant rebellion."

"Have you seen the gunpowder?" Athos question. "Any weapons?"

D'Artagnan shook his hand no.

"What about his men?" Aramis question.

"In hiding," He replied.

"When is this plan supposed to take place?" Athos question.

"Vadim's careful," D'Artagnan said. "He doesn't say much."

"Does he trust you?" Porthos asked.

"As much as he does anyone," D'Artagnan said. "Felix doesn't, but I can handle him. Vadim once said the secret to a good trick is to make people look the wrong way."

"What do you think he meant?" Aramis question.

"Honestly?" D'Artagnan question. "I have no idea."

"You've done enough," Athos said. "We'll take it from here."

"Pick him up now and the King and Queen are still in danger," D'Artagnan said.

"What do you suggest?" Athos question.

"I go back in," D'Artagnan said.

That when Constance came in with Wine and not a happy look on her face.

"They told me about the duel and your imprisonment," Constance said. "That it was all faked."

"Rather well, you have to admit," Aramis said only to be slapped again.

Causing Porthos to laugh and me to bit my lip to stop laughing. Constance shot both of us a look of pure death. I nodded my head and Porthos held his hand up saying sorry.

"What for this time?" Aramis question.

"Letting me think the worst," She replied. "First I thought you were a condemned man, then a fugitive, and now this! How many ways can a man think of to get himself killed?"

"Well," I whispered to myself getting a look from Porthos to not say a thing.

Constance then stomps out, Aramis when to get the wine, pulling the stop out with his teeth looking at D'Artagnan.

"I think she likes you." He muttered and poured D'Artagnan some wine.

"It's too dangerous." Athos reasoned.

"I can do this," D'Artagnan reasoned back. "Trust me."

"I trust him," I muttered. We all stay a look before Athos put his hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder such giving him the blessing.

"This evening, Vadim visited women called Suzette Pinault," D'Artagnan said. "You'll find her in the Rue Lagrange. She's his mistress." He then walked away and I heard the door slam.

"Do know he is trying to prove himself," I noted.

"Tell me we've made the right decision," Athos stated.

"Absolutely." Aramis added drinking his wine, Porthos and I nodded.

"Definitely," Porthos added himself.

"Well…" Athos stated. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"You!" I heard Bonacieux shouted. "How dare you show your face here again? Guards! Guards!"

"I do believe that Bonacieux is back," I muttered. "Shall we handle this?"

We pulled our hats on and headed out to see Constance standing in front of D'Artagnan.

"Step back, please, Monsieur," Athos ordered.

"This man in a wanted criminal," Bonacieux growled.

"I said, step back," Athos replied.

"I suggest you do as he says." Aramis offered to pull his rifle onto his arm.

"Is this a threat?" Bonacieux question.

"Not yet," Porthos added.

Bonacieux becomes quiet and didn't say anything.

"Good Decision," Aramis added.

"Once again I'm in your debt," D'Artagnan muttered to Constance as he then ran off.

"Good evening," Athos added.

We then walked away, only to hear someone shout "Hey, you! D'Artagnan!"

"We are needed again." I joked.

We raced through the streets of Paris to find D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos shouted. We can to a stop to see two dead red guards and D'Artagnan looking worried. The night sky was rumbling with thunder. "Go! We'll deal with this," Athos slapped D'Artagnan arm. "Porthos, follow D'Artagnan watch his back."

The rest of us started to move the body and get them off the main street as well as making them look like there kill each other.

 **(TL)**

As Athos and Aramis when to talk to this Suzette Pinault. I sat on stairs in the Garrison thinking about what D'Artagnan had said.

"What does it mean that the secret to a good trick is to make people look the wrong way?" I thought to myself. "Perhaps he doesn't want to kill the King and Queen but want to kill someone else."

"Lena!" Porthos yelled causing me to jump.

I blink to see Porthos will annoyed look across his face.

"Yes?" I question.

"You been looking at the same wall for a good two hour," He replied.

"Sorry," I added. "I was thinking."

"Let me guess about Vadim?" Porthos question.

"Yes," I muttered. "I need to figure out this problem but it's proving very hard."

"You will figure it out Lena," Porthos added putting a hand on my shoulder. "The answer might be right in front of you Lena."

"Thank you, Porthos," I replied.

"Think nothing of it Lena." Porthos add putting a massive hand on my shoulder.

"Hopefully, when Athos and Aramis come back after talking with Suzette Pinault we will get some more informative about Vadim and more important possibly his plan," I stated.

"Hopefully," Porthos added. "But now you should get sword training in it might help."

 **(TL)**

Night had after and once again it was thundering but now raining. From what I heard from Athos and Papa is that Vadim was planning on attacking the King and Queen after Easter mass. As well that Vadim was a servant in the palace and after the theft of the Queen Diamond necklace is when Vadim disappeared. I had a feeling that was something key to this. Porthos had gone back to the watching over D'Artagnan. Aramis was tailing Suzette Pinault, so he was gone. I had a choice to keep my distant to allow myself to think. Hearing the sound of hooting cause me to look to my right to see a small owl looking at me. It had a flat-topped head, a plump body with a short tail. It's fathers were greyish-brown, with white spots and a darker brown streak in it wings. It hopped over to me and rubbed his head on my arm. Causing a small smile too appeared on my face. I scratched the owl head.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The small owl is the owl that I healed when I was a child. I gave him the name of Jerome. When he finally healed I set to let him go but he returns over and over. When I found about my true mother bloodline is when it started to make the scene and having Jerome returning to me nearly every night. I didn't believe my father until Jerome started to talk to me he was making sounds._

 _*"Thank you for helping me my friend,"* He clicked. Making me look at Jerome like I lost my mind. Jerome hopped over to me and rubbed his head on my arm. "Again thank you."_

 _*"Are you talking to me?"* I question unsure of what to say._

 _*"Of course, my friend,"* Jerome stated._

 _*"How is this happening?"* I question._

 _*"Due to the fact that your mother is what she is, that is why I can speak with you,"* Jerome explain. *"You have the ability to speak with me and other owls."*_

 **(End of Flashback)**

I was still worried about the others, but having Jerome here was a small comfort. Porthos came rushing in, Jerome flew off.

*" _I will come back later!_ "* He cried.

"Please tell me that your father is in Lena?" Porthos question.

"Yes, he is Porthos go right in," I replied.

"Don't stay out here for the whole night Lena," He replied as he ran pass me. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I won't stay out here for long," I added.

He ran into the office and within seconds Papa, Athos and Porthos ran out and got other Musketeers ran to fight.

"Hoot… hoot!" I heard causing me to look up to see Jerome looking at me with a twisted head.

I just rolled my eyes and offered my arm, Jerome flap his wings and flew down and landed on my extended arm. I rubbed his head feathers.

*" _Let's get you inside where it warm and dry for you._ "* I offered.

He pushed his face into my shoulder and rubbed. I walked into the office and shut the door. He flapped his wings and pushed off me to fly to Papa's desk chair and just sat there, causing me to stand by the fire to get warm.

*" _Tell me why you in Paris and not in Lyons are_?"*Jerome asked.

*" _Family reasons_ ,"* I answered. *" _Papa was missing me and so here I am._ "*

*" _Understood_ ," Jerome replied. " _Th_ _is is different me I would rather be in the countryside far better prey for me_."*The Thunder roared above us,

The Thunder roared above us,

*" _Someone made Lord Zeus annoyed_ ,"* I stated.

*" _I know_ ,"* Jerome replied.

The sound of boots stepping on mud.

*" _There back_ ," I announced. " _I need to find a place for you to hide_ ,"*

I started to look and found a truck, I pulled it open to see could just some blankets and some clothes. *" _Get in, now._ "*

*" _Why?_ "* Jerome question.

*" _Just do it,_ "* I ordered.

*" _Fine_."* Jerome groaned hopping off the chair and hop to the truck and hop in.

" _You better give me a good amount of Moles and Mouse_ ,"* Jerome said,

*" _Fine_ ,"* I muttered pulling the truck shut.

The door was thrown open to show Papa, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos.

"What happen?" I question looking worried.

"Vadim and his men were not there, and we found blood we believed it is D'Artagnan's," Athos stated.

"This is not good," I replied. "Not good, not good."

"Lena takes a breath," Papa stated.

"Sorry," I stated. "It just I'm worried about him that all."

"I understand that Lena but we will help him but right now we need to focus on protecting the King and the Queen tomorrow." Papa started.

"Understood Papa," I noted.

 **(TL)**

As I sat at the Garrison while the others were protecting the King and the Queen. Going over everything is when I realized that the attack on the King and Queen was a lie and his intended target was the crown jewelry. I knew that I needed to act but I knew to tell the others. I put my hat and cloak on as I ran down the stairs, I quickly stabled up Star and kicked her hard making her canter. I had a deep feeling that Athos had more than likely realized the farce. Cantering with Star heading through the palace hoping that I wasn't that late the sound of the explosion causing Star to rear up.

"Uh Star," I muttered pulling her back, she stomped down on the ground. "You're alright Star, you're alright."

I pulled her rein back and tap her side and she started to move again. I pulled her into a canter again and reached the palace, smoke was coming from the explosion, pulling the reins to signal to Star to stop. I hopped off letting the sound of boots hit the ground, I quickly prep my muskets and cautionary when in. Fear was rushing through me but forcing it down into my stomach. Walking through the wreckage that was caused by Vadim was terrifying forcing the fear down more. A massive explosion roared below me causing me to shake and fall pushing my hands to break my fall.

"From below?" I question. "He is below me that would make scent the vault would the best place."

Following the smell of smoke and the amount that was rolling out, standing up and headed towards the smoked filled staircase. I looked behind me once more to make sure I didn't see any of Vadim men and I didn't much to my pleasure. I took a breath and started to walk down the Smokey staircase. Heavy footsteps running towards me, causing me to stop in mid-step. I ran back the steps ready to defend myself, I can into contact with Athos, who grabbed me forcing to jerk to a stop.

"Care to explain?" He questions with the look.

"I will explain everything later," I replied. "Right now can we focus at the matter at hand?"

"Fine," Athos replied.

The Chaos around us was maddened,

"There he is!" Aramis shouted making me look and raised my guns at Vadim. Who was a middle-aged man with dark hair cut short and dark cold eyes, wearing old and dirty clothes with a large bag on his back? The jewelry was more than likely in there.

Vadim ran, causing us to give chase.

"Shoot him on sight!" I heard someone yell.

We chased him through the palace down a stone staircase into a stone basement. A sick feeling slipped through my stomach something bad was going to happen.

"There's nowhere to run!" Aramis screamed. "Surrender or die! It's up to you." As we started to walk down the stairs with Athos and Porthos in front of me with Aramis behind.

Vadim drops something.

"It's over, Vadim," Athos stated clammily.

"Not quite," Vadim replied turning to face us.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" Porthos question.

Vadim just smiled a sickly sweet smile. Warning bells were screaming. "Is he dead?" Athos question

Vadim just kept smiling as he went to cover his ears.

"Bang," He stated.

In a flash I was getting pulled from behind, a loud explosion shook everything around me followed a blast of dust and stone. The debris was all over. I felt Aramis's arms around my waist, coughing from the dust.

"Sophie are you alright?" I heard Aramis questioning.

"Yes," I replied. "I believe so."

Aramis arms were pulled away from my waist as I felt my boots on the ground. Coughing comes over me once again, I waved the dust away from me. The ringing in my ears forced me to rub my ears, fingering my muskets before following Aramis down the steps to find Athos starting to get up and Porthos coughing.

"Felix is dead." I heard deep in the stones. "Where's Vadim gone?"

"Shall we?" I question.

"Of course," Aramis said.

We started to walk to the sound the dust was giving us cover.

"Hold it there," Porthos growled as we walked towards the voice.

"Musketeers!" One of them shouted. "Kill them!"

This led to a fight, Vadim men shot first, causing me to dodge and fire back. We won the fight. I could hear the sound sword fighting.

"I hear them this way," I stated running making them follow.

"SO you are alive?" Athos question.

"I think so," D'Artagnan replied.

"Vadim?" Aramis question.

"Wounded. Badly." D'Artagnan replied holding up the sword that had a large amount of blood. "He can't have got far."

D'Artagnan held up the torched and led us through the caves. I could hear the sound of metal hitting the ground meaning we were heading the right way.

The Caves started to get lighter meaning we coming out the darkness to light, D'Artagnan dropped the torch and climbed out to some the dry river bank.

"Stop there, Vadim!" Porthos ordered muskets at the ready, with D'Artagnan and Aramis following his lead. Athos and I follow up the rear. "Stop!"

D'Artagnan ran ahead of Porthos and stood himself in front of Vadim with the rest of us with swords at the ready to fight.

"I show have strangled you at the Chatelet," Vadim muttered gasping for breath. "Saved myself a lot of trouble." He then crashed to his side.

"Why didn't you?" D'Artagnan question.

"For the fun of it," Vadim whispered, "It was a good trick. It should have worked."

"It nearly did," D'Artagnan replied kneeling down to his level.

Vadim breathes shallowly and dead, still holding the coin.

 **(TL)**

As the others when to deal with Bonacieux, I forced to stay back to handle with Papa.

"That was reckless," Papa growled. "You could have been killed Sophie."

"Papa if you would let me talk for a moment," I growled back.

"Well, I'm listening," Papa stated knotting his hands together.

"Papa I was simply doing the duty of all the king Musketeers," I declared. "While you and others were protecting the King and Queen I realize what Vadim true plan was and I acted on it, I would have sent word but do to the fact all of the garrison apart from cook and myself were with the protect duty."

"Still you could have been killed!" Papa argued.

"Well, I wasn't Papa so do be happy about that." I countered.

"Sophie I understand that your heart was in the right place," Papa noted. "But you have to understand and know your limitations."

"Excuse me!" I declared. "I may be women but I just as powerful as any man!" I shot Papa a sharp and dirty look from my dark stormy gray eyes.

"I'm sorry Sophie but it my duty as our father to worry about you and have some perfect as you," Papa pointed out. "You are so much your mother Sophie, and she would have done the same thing to me as you are doing to me."

"I understand that Papa but you need to let me do this," I added. "I can be just as great as the others please just give me a change."

"I will think about it Sophie," Papa stated. "But please use caution instead of rushing in."

"Of course Papa." I impled coming over to his and kissed his cheek. "I will."

* * *

 **Okay, that end of chapter 4 more is coming please tell me what you think but please use Constructive criticism.**


End file.
